


Provocation and Penance

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz is getting the cold shoulder from Red after discovering his secret, and she can't stand it. She wants him to just punish her and get it over with. When he finally cracks, she finds herself aroused and wanting more than a reprimand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fetch me a bottle of your denial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714022) by [Ashesandmint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesandmint/pseuds/Ashesandmint). 



> Well, this is one way to work out their problems. Also note that in this fic, Liz has NOT told Red that he's her dad and Agnes' grandfather like on the show! 
> 
> I was also inspired by the song “Your Joy Is My Low” by IAMX: https://youtu.be/dOk2ax3V6W0  
> (sorry, no lyric vids that I could find)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit; this is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 It was late in the evening and Liz was alone with Red, walking with him in tense silence. She’d asked to meet with him for a coffee. He met her at the cafe earlier, but he didn’t even order a drink. He hadn’t been the same since she’d found out his secret; her elation at discovering said secret had vanished since he was so miserable about it. She didn’t think he would stay angry with her for this long, but the resentment was clearly going to last quite a while. It was mild out, almost balmy, and she would’ve normally felt content to be walking with Red in the nice weather. However, she felt nervous. Red was too calm, too aloof, like he was bottling everything up inside. She worried he might snap at some point. They walked around the corner and Liz paused to throw out the cup from her cappuccino; Red carried on walking, so she speedily walked to catch up with him. She felt hurt by yet another sign that he no longer cared about her like he used to. She couldn’t take this much longer.

 “Red…” Liz said pleadingly. 

 He ignored her, so she gently grasped his jacket sleeve; he stopped and gave her a dangerous glare. She quickly let go. 

 “Red, how long is this going to last? I can’t stand it. You’re not even reprimanding me for what I did, you’re just giving me the cold shoulder. I’d rather have you yell at me or something.” Liz said desperately. 

 Red stared at Lizzie; he didn’t even want to be around her, but she insists on spending time with him. He’d felt angry at first, then cold and numb, and now he was both. He was cold and indifferent to her, but there was a hot, seething anger under the surface. 

 “It’s all about you, isn’t it, Elizabeth? You want to control my response to you. Well, you can’t.” Red said bitterly. 

 “…At least you’re talking to me now.” Liz quipped. 

 Red just turned and began walking again, but Liz was swiftly by his side once more. They continued down a remote alleyway, a shortcut so that Red could get away from Lizzie and back to his safe house as soon as possible. Liz felt a little hopeful after successfully getting Red’s attention, so she tried to get it again. 

 “Red.” Liz said. 

 No response. 

 “Raymond.” She said, thinking that would work. 

 Still nothing. 

 “Ilya!” She said. 

 Liz found herself backed against a brick wall with his hand on her throat, not pressing, just controlling her. She blushed and felt anxious about his close proximity and threatening behavior. She stayed quiet and just looked into his eyes. 

 “Don’t call me that.” Red warned very quietly. 

 “Okay…” Liz said nervously. 

 “You want to know what’s going through my mind? What I’m keeping inside? Alright…I’m wondering how you could be so selfish and entitled as to risk my life, in more ways than one. Especially after I’ve made it my mission to care for you and protect you. I’m still wondering what the hell to do with you. I don’t tolerate betrayal from anyone, not even you.” He said in a low, threatening tone. 

 Red’s hand was still on Lizzie’s throat, and he could feel her pulse pounding. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were glassy with emotion. For a fleeting moment, he was reminded of how alluring she was. But then his anger returned. She wanted him to express it, so here it was. 

 “You still want to kill me, don’t you…?” Liz said woefully as she searched his eyes.

 Liz felt Red’s hand grasp her throat and press lightly; she breathed rapidly and tried to appear unafraid. She didn’t want to admit it to herself, but she felt a bit of a rush from his dominance. She deserved to be punished, and she wanted him to do something to her. 

 “…If I wanted to kill you, I could’ve done it _so_ easily already.” Red said.

 Red was now caressing her neck and studying her face. This made Liz blush deeper and feel more aroused. 

 “Well what _are_ you going to do?” Liz asked in an almost challenging tone. 

 Red was surprised and intrigued by Lizzie’s provocative tone; he was also a little aroused. He moved his hand down to her collarbone and upper chest, then he stopped. 

 “I told you. I don’t know what to do with you.” Red said quietly. 

 There was a long silence as they looked at each other and pondered their situation. Red felt Lizzie’s heartbeat hammering against his hand; she looked defiant and almost excited for some reason. She was still Lizzie, his beautiful, smart, sassy companion, despite the betrayal. As he surveyed her face, he was tempted to forgive her. And to kiss her. Liz felt Red’s finger trace her jawline as he stared into her eyes. She wondered if he was warming towards her again. He brought his face closer so that their lips almost touched. Liz was now very turned on; she wondered where this was going, and she decided to steer it in a certain direction. 

 “Punish me, Red.” Liz said breathily. 

 He looked almost startled and moved back slightly. She continued. 

 “Get it out of your system.” She said. 

 Liz could tell she was successfully provoking Red; he lightly held the side of her neck and closed his eyes as he sighed. 

 “I don’t know what to do.” Red said frustratedly, feeling very conflicted. 

 Liz could see Red’s inner turmoil, and for both their sakes, she wanted him to take some sort of action so they could finally move on from this. Specifically, she wanted him to act on their repressed sexual attraction. They were both frustrated with each other and she felt she deserved to be put in her place. Liz could feel the wetness of her panties and she realized she wanted Red to take what he wanted from her; she wanted him to fuck her brains out. She wanted to be punished and to release their pent up sexual frustration all at once. Their relationship was so damaged already, she decided to risk everything. 

 “…You may not know what to do with me…but you know what to do with a woman.” Liz said breathily. 

 She saw Red’s expression turn to puzzlement, and his eyes suddenly lit with lust as he looked at her. 

 “You know what to do with a woman who wants you so badly, it hurts.” She said seductively. 

 Red was tempted; he brought his lips close enough to brush against Lizzie’s, and her chest heaved with excited, rapid breaths. He let his hand wander down her cleavage as their lips touched. 

 “Take it out on me.” She urged. 

 “Elizabeth…” He began. 

 Red felt Lizzie’s hand boldly go to the front of his trousers, pressing against his erection. 

 “Come on, Red. Take out all your frustration…” She said. 

 “I don’t want to hurt you.” He admitted. 

 Liz was surprised and disappointed. She decided to provoke him even further; she continued rubbing the bulge in his trousers. 

 “I betrayed you…broke your code…sent you to death row. After everything you’ve done for me…the sacrifices you’ve made. I was selfish and just threw it back in your face. Doesn’t that hurt you, and make you angry, Ilya?” Liz said. 

 Red sighed heavily. 

 “I’m a spoiled, selfish, entitled, _naughty_ girl…I nearly ruined everything for you. Nearly killed you. Isn’t that right, Ilya?” She said. 

 “Stop calling me that.” Red warned. 

 “Fuck me, Ilya…” Liz said provocatively. 

 Liz was startled when Red pushed her hand away and undid his belt. 

 “Play with fire, Lizzie, and you’re going to get burned.” He said intensely as he undid his trousers. 

 Liz was thrilled; not only was she back to ‘Lizzie’ but Red was giving into his desire for her. She looked down and blushed furiously at the sight of his erection. He roughly pulled up her little black dress and yanked her panties down until they fell to her ankles. She stepped out of them and felt nervous yet excited. Red grabbed her leg behind the knee and hoisted it up; Liz was pressed back against the brick wall. She exhaled sharply as she felt his tip against her inner lips, already lined up with her entrance. She got nervous again and she winced in pain as he shoved inside her. Liz relaxed as the reality hit her that Red was inside her. She was shocked. His next thrust was rough, deep, and still painful, causing her to gasp. 

 “Is this what you want? Hm? You want me to dominate you…remind you of who you’re dealing with…take it out on you…?” Red said breathlessly as he drove hard into Lizzie. 

 Liz had a vice grip on the back of Red’s jacket, and her eyes were closed tight. After several long moments, she felt his thrusting become more slippery and she relaxed. She started getting great pleasure from the sensation of Red’s impressive member penetrating her, relentlessly rubbing her walls. Red heard a little whimper from Lizzie, and it was a whimper of pleasure rather than pain. She was enjoying it. Despite his anger towards her, he was gratified by her pleasure. Lizzie was becoming more wet and loosening up, although she still hugged his cock tightly. 

 “Ilya…” Liz breathed. 

 She whimpered as she was pressed against the bricks, scraping her back. 

 “ _Don’t_ fucking call me that.” Red threatened. 

 Liz never heard that tone before. She felt him thrust harder and faster. 

 “Ohhh…” Liz moaned breathily. 

 Liz was walking a tightrope between pain and ecstasy as Red fucked her hard. He was being rough with her, and her back was being scraped by the wall, yet his quick thrusts were creating a constant rubbing sensation inside her, which felt amazing. She breathed heavily and clawed his jacket. Red could tell Lizzie was getting closer; he was also getting closer, and there was something that would make it even more satisfying. 

 “Beg my forgiveness.” Red said intensely. 

 “Mm! Red…” Liz began weakly. 

 “Do it.” He commanded. 

 Liz whimpered again. 

 “Please! Forgive me!” She said as his rough thrusts stole her breath. 

 “More.” He breathed. 

 Red was now slipping in and out, and they were both about to climax. 

 “I’m begging you!” She whined. 

 Red grunted and started losing his rhythm; Liz whimpered urgently and reached her orgasm. As she panted and tightened on him, he groaned breathily and began spurting warmly into her. Red revelled in the way Lizzie panted, mewled and squirmed in pleasure. He continued throbbing inside her with immense pleasure. Liz felt Red pulsating against her walls as they remained still, and she shivered with the last wave of her orgasm. They began catching their breath while Red rested his forehead against the brick wall. He felt Lizzie embrace him lovingly and move against him, causing him to slip in and out. She whined quietly, wanting more. 

 “Lizzie…” Red breathed. 

 Red looked at Lizzie and she was almost pouting; she really was spoiled. He resumed moving inside her. 

 “Mmm…yeah…” Liz purred. 

 Liz was enraptured by the warm slippery sensation inside her. She breathed heavier and ground her hips, then she whimpered a few times. She moaned as she orgasmed again. Red had meant to take what he wanted from Lizzie, but it seemed to be a mutual exchange. He was okay with that, especially as his rage and arousal plummeted. He felt almost serene. Red heard Lizzie’s shaky breath of satisfaction, so he put her leg down and slipped out of her. Lizzie stood shakily and looked pleasantly exhausted. He felt pleasantly exhausted, too. Red was fixing his trousers when he noticed some of his semen pour out from between Lizzie’s legs and hit the pavement. She tilted her head against the wall and looked like she enjoyed the sensation. Liz did indeed enjoy the sensation; she was immensely gratified. When she stopped feeling so shaky, she reached down and put her panties on. She looked at Red, unsure of what to do next. 

 “…Do you feel better?” Liz quipped. 

 Red sighed, but Liz noticed a faint, brief smirk on his lips in response. She took that as a ‘yes’. 

 “Good. I hope we can move forward.” She said softly. 

 After several long moments of silence, Red spoke. Liz waited in suspense.

 “I think we can…move forward from here, Lizzie…If you agree to let me do that to you on a regular basis. You have to make it up to me.” Red said. 

 Liz was stunned for a few moments, but she was willing to do whatever it took, especially if it involved sex with Red. It was her penance and her ecstasy in one act.

 “Um…yes. Agreed.” She said. 

 Red nodded. 

 “Excellent. Well, I should be getting back to my safe house.” He said. 

 “…Can I come with you?” She asked timidly. 

 “…I suppose. You’d follow me like a lost puppy, anyway. I might as well invite you.” He said. 

 “That’s true.” She admitted wryly.

 In a strange way, with their strange new arrangement, they were making progress. They would recover from the damage to their relationship. As they walked, Liz brushed her little finger against Red’s; he hooked his finger around hers for a few moments, then he let go. Liz smiled slightly. 

(To Be Continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt inspired and figured out where I can go with this story, so I decided to add more.

 Liz was nervous and excited as she and Red entered his safe house. He turned the lights on and took his jacket off as she watched him. She took her shoes off and put her purse down, then she watched him take his vest and shoes off. Red could feel Lizzie staring at him as he undid the top few buttons of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. He finally looked at her.

 “You may sit.” Red said somewhat coldly. 

 Liz walked over to the love seat and sat down; she wanted Red to sit close to her. However, he sat across from her, in the armchair. He crossed his legs and sighed as he gazed at her, seemingly pondering her. She tried to appear unfazed by his scrutiny, but she blushed lightly. 

 “You seem to feel genuine shame and remorse.” Red observed. 

 “I do. I didn’t at first…I didn’t think finding out about you could be so bad…so wrong. But after a while, I realized I’d hurt you, and I started feeling guilty. I’m truly sorry, Red.” Liz said. 

 Red gave her a small nod, then they just stared at each other for several awkward moments. Liz shifted in her seat and crossed her legs; she noticed that Red surveyed her legs. 

 “…What now?” Liz asked quietly. 

 “Indeed. At the moment, I suggest a drink and then some sleep.” Red said. 

 “Oh.” She said disappointedly; she didn’t want Red to kick her out already. 

 Red tilted his head and studied her face. 

 “You can sleep here, if that would make you feel better.” He offered. 

 “Okay. I can sleep on the couch.” She said. 

 Red smirked slightly and got up to fetch some scotch for them. When he returned and handed Lizzie her glass, she looked up at him with big, hopeful, earnest eyes. He stood over her for a few moments, feeling gratified, then he went back to his seat and sipped the scotch. Liz missed the way Red used to look at her, and talk to her, and put her at ease. Her eyes teared up and she looked down into her glass. Red noticed Lizzie’s crestfallen expression and he felt his heartstrings being pulled. He wanted to comfort her and forgive her, but on the other hand, he needed to stick to his code. He needed to show her that she couldn’t just get away with anything she wanted and he would cave to her every whim. He did that enough as it was. This time, he needed to be tougher with her. It had been a grievous betrayal. 

 Liz subtly dabbed a tear away from her bottom lashes with her finger, then she took a rather large drink of scotch. 

 “Lizzie…” Red began. 

 Liz quickly locked eyes with Red. 

 “Why did you want me to punish you that way?” He asked curiously. 

 Liz blushed and looked away again; she shrugged embarrassedly. 

 “Tell me.” He said. 

 “I just…” She began shyly. 

 Red waited in suspense for several moments as she struggled to find the words. 

 “I’ve been…attracted to you for quite some time. We used to have this…sexual tension between us. That disappeared for some reason. We seemed to both deny it or even repress it. I missed it. I missed _you_. And yes, I wanted to be punished for what I did, and not just given the silent treatment.” Liz said, trying to articulate her feelings. 

 Red stayed silent as he absorbed this intriguing information. 

 “I see…” He said vaguely. 

 “I know I sound crazy. But it seemed to help…” She said. 

 Red had to agree with that. 

 “It did get rid of some of my frustration, I must admit.” He said. 

 Lizzie’s eyes widened and she blushed as she looked at him. She seemed to be surprised he was admitting it. 

 “Oh. Well that’s…good. It helped with mine, too.” She said quietly. 

 It was Red’s turn to be surprised; it had helped Lizzie?

 “Really?” He asked. 

 “Yes.” She said shyly, with her head down. 

 “…You seemed to enjoy it.” He observed. 

 “…I did.” She said. 

 The conversation stalled for about a minute. 

 “I need to get some sleep.” Red said, then he got up. 

 “Oh, okay. Goodnight, Red.” Liz said. 

 “…Goodnight.” He said. 

 Red went down the hall to the bedroom, leaving Liz to lie down on the couch. She put a cushion under her head and pulled the throw blanket down onto herself. She felt sad and lonely. Red took all his clothes off and got into bed; he lay on his back and sighed. He felt bad again. It took him a while, but he eventually fell asleep. Liz couldn’t sleep at all; her thoughts raced around in her head, nonstop. About an hour and a half later, she got off the couch and snuck into Red’s room. He was sleeping on his back, shirtless, covered to the waist by a sheet. She could tell he was naked from the way the sheet outlined his body. She knew she could end up getting thrown out of his safe house, but she missed him so much, she was willing to take that risk. Liz took all her clothes off, then she carefully slipped into bed next to Red. Shockingly, he didn’t wake up or do anything, so she gradually and very cautiously moved closer.

 Liz could feel the warmth radiating from his body and smell his lovely expensive scent. She felt comforted and less lonely; she closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep. Red woke up sometime in the middle of the night and he suddenly realized that Lizzie was in his bed, snuggled against him. He sighed quietly, but he almost chuckled at her audacity. Clearly, she wasn’t ever going to lose her sense of entitlement, at least when it came to him. But it was sort of his own fault; he’d made it abundantly clear that she was precious to him and he would do anything for her. Right from the beginning, he said she was special and he rolled out the red carpet for her. Of course she would expect to get whatever she wanted from him. And to this moment, it was all still true; she was special, precious, and he would do anything for her. Red gently rested his cheek against Lizzie’s head; she didn’t budge. Her breathing was still soft and steady. He closed his eyes again and dozed off.

 Liz abruptly awoke in the morning, realizing she was on her back, still in Red’s bed. She felt almost panicky, like she should leave before he wakes up because she’ll be in trouble. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his hand on her upper thigh. She turned her head to look at him in surprise, and his expression was lustful. Liz felt Red’s hand travel up between her thighs, and she parted her legs to give him access. He cupped her sensitive flesh, pressing and caressing her there. She closed her eyes and moaned very quietly in pleasure. She moved against his warm hand as his lips wandered along her cheekbone, temple and ear. 

 Liz was still sore from the very rough sex last evening, but this felt amazing. Red was being gentle and he was focusing on her clit. For a moment, she wondered if she was dreaming, but it was all real. He was doing what he wanted while also giving her what she wanted. Red watched and felt Lizzie writhe as he firmly and quickly went back and forth on her clit. She moaned softly and opened her legs wider, which made his erection throb. Liz felt Red’s hot, silky smooth member run along her thigh as he sought stimulation. This made her more wet and she began craving him inside of her. She also wanted to please him. Despite her soreness, she was extremely aroused and ready for more. 

 “Get on top of me…” Liz said, barely above a whisper. 

 Red didn’t hesitate; he hovered over Lizzie and then rubbed his entire length along her moist folds, causing her to moan. He breathed heavier from the delicious sensation of her soft, delicate folds dragging along his cock. He reached down and guided his tip between her inner lips; he felt her slippery fluid as he dipped into her opening. Lizzie exhaled and tightened on him as he nudged inside. He knew she would be sore, so he paused, although the feeling of her opening tightening on his tip was excruciatingly arousing. He closed his eyes and waited for a few moments, then he tried nudging a bit further. Lizzie relaxed and he was able to slide in deeper, then she tightened on him again. He put a little bit more of his weight on her and she wrapped her legs around him while grasping his shoulders. 

 Red began gently thrusting, and he felt Lizzie becoming more slippery; she breathed heavier and made a tiny high-pitched moan of pleasure. Liz relaxed more, so Red’s thrusts felt very pleasurable. She was immensely turned on by the sound of his breathing next to her ear, and the slight wet sounds their sex was making. She mewled in pleasure and caressed his back as he thrust faster. 

 “Mmm…Red…” Liz purred. 

 “Lizzie…you drive me insane…” Red breathed in her ear. 

 Liz arched up and eagerly met his thrusts; she whimpered as Red moved faster and harder. She was now so aroused that it wasn’t painful. She just craved the impending orgasm. Red moaned as Lizzie enthusiastically moved with him. He pressed his lower body against hers, causing pressure to her clit as he thrust into her. She made a very sexual moan and began panting. They moved frantically but still in rhythm with each other, zeroing in on the elusive ecstatic pleasure. 

 “Oh! Red! Yes!” Liz whimpered intensely. 

 He was pounding into her, going very deep, but despite the roughness, she was in bliss. Red could feel his tip bumping against her, as far as he could go, and his sac bumping her butt, adding to the pleasure for both of them. Liz mewled and grabbed the headboard.

 “Ohhh fuck…” Red moaned breathily. 

 Red lost his rhythm and then stayed deep inside Lizzie. He exhaled loudly as he came, gushing heavily into her. Liz was thrilled; she bucked her hips and as she felt him rub her walls again, this time feeling extra slippery, she reached her orgasm. She moaned loudly as she was overwhelmed with pleasure; she writhed as the waves washed over her for several moments. They both caught their breath and relaxed. 

 “Oh my god.” Liz said weakly. 

 Red smirked slightly for a moment, then he rose up to look at Lizzie’s face. She was flushed and sweaty; she looked beautiful, sexy, radiant, and extremely satisfied. Liz was pleasantly surprised when Red captured her mouth in a searing kiss. She felt him soften and move inside her, which made her shiver with pleasure. 

 “Does that feel good?” Red asked, almost amused. 

 “Yeah.” Liz said shyly. 

 “Hmm.” He responded. 

 Red ground his hips and made Lizzie shudder; it was fun. He smirked and chuckled briefly. Liz was delighted to see Red in a better mood, even briefly. She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him, but then he pinned her wrists to the bed. She felt him withdraw from her and she was disappointed. She then gasped as she felt him slip against her extremely sensitive clit. Liz jumped at the sensation at first, then she wanted to orgasm from it. Red continued doing this while holding Lizzie down on the bed; she breathed heavier and looked at him with pleading eyes. She was silently begging him not to stop. Several moments later, she made a sweet little whimper and squirmed as she orgasmed. Red slipped against her again, and she jumped and tried to move away. 

 “Red.” Liz said, almost scolding him. 

 He smirked deviously and did it again. She couldn’t get away from him, so she was subjected to more of the too-intense, rapturously pleasurable sensation. 

 “Please…I’m too sensitive.” She begged. 

 Red wasn’t done with her yet. 

 “How about this?” He asked as he slipped inside her opening. 

 “Ohh…” She breathed. 

 “That’s better, isn’t it.” He said seductively. 

 “Mm…” She whimpered quietly. 

 Liz blushed as Red gazed down at her, watching her raptly. She studied his intense green eyes and his handsome face, then she closed her eyes and concentrated on the pleasurable feeling. She was surprised when she found herself on the verge of yet another climax. Red felt Lizzie struggle against his hands but she couldn’t get out of his grip; she seemed turned on by it, however, and she shuddered with a small orgasm. 

 “Okay. Red, I can’t take any more.” Liz said, catching her breath. 

 Red let go of her wrists and withdrew from her; he got off the bed and Liz blushed again as she took in the sight of his nude body. 

 “That will have to last us a while. I’m due at a meeting in Ireland later. I’ll be gone for a few days.” Red said, tidying himself with a towel.

 Liz gaped at him; she felt used, but also she would miss him terribly. 

 “Okay…” She said dazedly. 

 “I’ll get in touch with you when I return.” He said. 

 “Alright.” She said. 

 Liz got the impression he was expecting her to leave, so she got out of bed and they both got dressed. She used the washroom and fixed her appearance, then she washed her hands. She nearly collided with Red as she left the bathroom. 

 “Here, Lizzie. A muffin and orange juice. I have to go. Lock up when you leave.” Red said, handing her the items. 

 Liz took the muffin and glass of juice. 

 “Okay…thanks…” She said, astonished. 

 Red nodded and turned to leave. Liz watched him put his hand on the doorknob. 

 “I’ll miss you!” Liz blurted out. 

 “…I’ll be back soon. Don’t worry.” Red said, then he left and closed the door behind him. 

 It wasn’t the response Liz had hoped for, but there was some care and concern in his tone. They were still making progress. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

 Liz felt lost without Red; she missed him, as well as the task force work. She didn’t have much to occupy herself with until he came back. She kept wondering if he was hooking up with someone else in Ireland while he was there. Their relationship had taken a strange turn and she didn’t expect him to be faithful to her, although she wished he would be. Liz was sitting in a cafe window, sipping a cappuccino; it brought back vivid memories of a few nights ago, when she’d provoked Red into taking her roughly in the alley. Liz crossed her legs and swept her hair off to the side, almost flirtatiously, as she recalled the experience. She recalled the rush of adrenaline and arousal she felt as he finally lost his composure. She remembered how his subtle, expensive, worldly, masculine scent drove her crazy as he put his hand on her throat. She conjured up the sight of his erection, vividly re-experienced the way it felt as it roughly penetrated her. Liz recalled how it felt to clutch his back and feel his body pressing her against the wall as he thrust hard and fast. She could picture the sound of his breathing and his moan as he came. She sighed somewhat loudly and uncrossed her legs. Liz got up from her seat and threw out her cup, then she left the cafe.

 The whole way home, Liz was preoccupied with thoughts of Red and eagerly awaiting his return. When she got in, she decided to keep busy by doing some chores, so she gathered up her dirty clothes. She went into her laundry room and put the soap into the washing machine, then she loaded her clothes into it. She started it up and then she felt a chill go up her spine as she sensed a presence behind her. Before she could turn around, Liz was surprised to smell Red’s lovely scent and to feel his body come up against hers from behind.

 “Hello Lizzie.” Red said as he pressed his hard bulge against her. 

 Liz closed her eyes and felt weak in the knees. 

 “Red.” Liz said softly. 

 Liz was startled when she felt her skinny jeans and panties suddenly get pulled down to her knees. Red’s hand pushed her so she was leaning forward onto the washing machine. There was a pause as he freed himself from his trousers, then she felt him quickly line up and nudge inside her. She was aroused but she wasn’t ready, so she winced and whimpered as he pushed deeper. 

 “…Red!” She whimpered. 

 Liz felt Red thrust all the way in; she tensed up and closed her eyes. He paused and leaned over her, putting his mouth to her ear. 

 “Do you feel used, and taken advantage of?” Red asked quietly. 

 “…Yes.” Liz admitted, blushing furiously. 

 “Good. I’m levelling the playing field.” He said in a low, dangerous tone. 

 Liz whimpered as he began thrusting steadily; she stubbornly thought that she hadn’t used and taken advantage of Red like this. She hadn’t ravished him. However, he obviously felt like she’d taken advantage of him, plus this was her chosen punishment after all. She would take it; she deserved it. She also wanted it. Liz found it gratifying that Red had saved up his sexual frustration while he was away rather than expressing it with someone else. He’d waited to take it out on her. Red had indeed waited to take it out on Lizzie; she was all he could think about while he was in Ireland on business. He thought about the intensity of their relationship, the way she’d provoked him, the way her eyes blazed with lust and need in the alleyway. He’d vividly recalled the sweet little whimpers she made into the evening air and the way her warm slick walls had tugged at him when she orgasmed. 

 Red was ecstatic to be inside Lizzie again now; she was becoming wetter and more open. Her breathing was heavier and her butt was sticking up more as she began enjoying his rough thrusts. She braced herself against the washing machine. He was immensely gratified, so he fucked her harder. 

 “Oh!” Liz whined as she tightly grasped the washing machine. 

 “You wanted me to take it out on you…” Red said breathlessly, almost as an explanation. 

 Liz felt like she’d unleashed a hidden part of Red a few nights ago that could no longer be contained, but he was right: she wanted him to do this. She panted and whimpered as he mercilessly drove into her; he breathed heavily and his hands were surely leaving marks on her hips. Red felt Lizzie’s wetness surrounding him, easing his thrusting with the silky slipperiness. Her walls tightened on him and she started trembling. 

 “Take it all, Lizzie…” Red breathed behind her ear. 

 “Mm!” Liz mewled weakly. 

 Liz felt Red pushing in as deep as he could with each thrust. It was almost too painful, but when she relaxed her muscles and focused on the sensation of his cock moving quickly in and out, she got more aroused again. They heard some wet sounds and they were very slippery. Liz was surprised when she felt Red’s hand pushing her down against the top of the washing machine. He was really dominating her this time. 

 “I’m going to come all over you.” Red said intensely. 

 Liz whimpered in response; she was almost at the peak, and Red’s dirty talk was pushing her closer. Suddenly, she felt him pull out, and then he groaned and there were warm spurts on her butt cheeks and inner thigh. Liz felt a warm trickle go down her inner thigh and she arched her back, desperately craving satisfaction. The feel of his semen on her skin turned her on even more and she needed to orgasm. 

 “Please…” Liz implored. 

 “Please _what_ , Lizzie?” Red teased cruelly. 

 She whined and then squirmed, which caused her to feel his member lightly touch her slippery flesh. She shivered and tried to rub against him, but he pulled away. 

 “Red!” Liz pouted. 

 Red took in the sight of Lizzie, bent forward with her butt up, covered in his semen, begging for him. He couldn’t resist her any longer; he slipped two fingers inside her, eliciting a loud moan. Lizzie moved her hips backwards and forwards, arching her back in pleasure. He could feel her silken walls squeezing his fingers as he thrust them faster. She made some small whimpering sounds, then she tensed up all over and cried out with her orgasm. Lizzie’s walls undulated on his fingers and her opening rhythmically tightened and loosened at his knuckles as he stayed deep inside her. Liz was in bliss as she finally achieved the release she craved so badly; she could feel herself clamping down on Red’s fingers, over and over again. Her intense pleasure was lasting a long time. Red wriggled his fingers up and down inside her and she shivered with the last wave of her orgasm, then she breathed deeply and rested on the washing machine. She felt astonished. 

 Red withdrew his fingers from Lizzie and licked them to taste her fluid. He made a throaty sound of approval, then he fixed his clothes and watched her slowly and gingerly turn around to face him. She looked into his eyes and blushed, then she picked up a towel from a nearby laundry hamper and wiped his cum off her butt and inner thighs. Lizzie gave him a coy yet sultry look as she dropped the towel on the floor. 

 “I needed that.” Red pointed out. 

 Liz gaped at him for a few moments, then she pulled up her jeans and panties. She didn’t say so, but she needed that, too. 

 “…Red, I never meant to make you feel used or taken advantage of.” Liz said quietly. 

 Red washed his hands in the laundry sink, dried them on a clean hand towel and then leaned against the wall. 

 “Can we sit? I’m a little tired now.” He said.

 “Yeah.” She said, then they walked out of the laundry room.

 Liz led the way into the living room and they sat on the sofa together. She was still feeling astonished; she wanted to clear the air with Red but he seemed to be ignoring her. 

 “Did you hear me, before?” She asked. 

 “Oh, I heard you…I _thoroughly_  enjoy the sounds you make when I’m fucking you.” He said, resting his arm on the back of the sofa. 

 “That’s not what I meant.” She said, blushing. 

 Red gave her a brief smirk, and he nodded. 

 “I know you didn’t intend for me to feel that way. You also didn’t intend for me to find out. You thought it was okay to do that to me, as long as I never found out.” He said. 

 “I’m sorry.” She said frustratedly.

 They stared at each other for several moments. Despite the new intimate aspect of their relationship, Liz felt like Red was still distant and bitter. She timidly moved closer to him on the sofa.

 “It was wrong. I never should’ve done it. I made a terrible mistake…can you forgive me?” Liz said earnestly. 

 Red studied Lizzie’s face and looked into her eyes. He wondered if he’d gone too far, or just far enough. Or did he need to use her some more to get even? Red wasn’t proud of his behavior towards Lizzie as of late. He’d sworn to protect her and look after her. He loved her very much, and he was treating her poorly; his conscience was eating away at him. Red sighed quietly, then after considering his code of morality for a few more moments, he decided to finally speak. 

 “I can forgive you…” Red said quietly. 

 Lizzie looked at him with hopeful eyes. 

 “…In fact…I _do_ forgive you, Lizzie. If I continue being like this with you…I won’t be able to forgive myself.” He said solemnly. 

 Tears now welled up in Lizzie’s eyes and she started crying, so Red hesitantly put his arms around her. She immediately snuggled up to him, grasping his shirt and sniffling. 

 “Shhh…it’s alright. Did I hurt you badly?” Red said, pulling back and searching her face. 

 “No. I liked the…rough sex…what I couldn’t stand is you being so cold towards me.” Liz said, then she blushed lightly again. 

 Red was a little taken aback.

 “I wanted to teach you a lesson, but…I shouldn’t have treated you that way.” He said, looking away. 

 Lizzie snuggled against him and nuzzled her face into his neck. 

 “I _wanted_ it that way. I’m a naughty girl.” She said quietly. 

 Red wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he just embraced her. She hummed softly and kissed his neck, then she rested her head on his shoulder. 

 “I missed you.” Liz murmured. 

 “…I missed you, too.” Red admitted. 

 Liz moved down and rested her head in Red’s lap; she nuzzled her cheek against his upper thigh. He felt warm, strong and solid, and he smelled fantastic as always. She was comforted and relieved, so she closed her eyes. She sighed contentedly as she ran her hand up his inner thigh. Liz was revelling in the intimacy. Red allowed Lizzie to cuddle and stroke his leg in this submissive, appeasing manner for some time, then she rose up. 

 “Can you hold me in bed?” Liz asked hopefully. 

 “Well, aren’t you eager.” Red said amusedly. 

 “I wanna feel you against me.” She said pleadingly. 

 “I suppose I can indulge you in that regard.” He said. 

 Liz felt nervous but also excited as she led Red into her bedroom; she decided to just go for it and take all her clothes off. His enchanting green eyes swept over her nude body before she crawled onto the bed. She lay back and gave him an expectant look. Red was mentally kicking himself for giving into Lizzie so quickly and easily, but he began undressing anyway; she was his weakness. She watched him raptly, and she looked coy when she studied his member. Once he was naked, he got into bed next to her and he put his arm around her waist. Red possessively pulled Lizzie closer and held her tightly; she made a sweet little sound as he spooned her. She then grasped his hand and pulled it upwards. Red felt Lizzie pull his hand and then brush her lips along his thumb, then along his palm and the undersides of his fingers. She took his index finger into her mouth in a very suggestive way, making his cock twitch.

 “Lizzie…” Red said quietly.

 “Hmm…” Liz hummed, slowly moving towards the tip of his finger. 

 Red felt Lizzie pull his finger out of her mouth and press her lips into his palm in a subtle kiss. Liz ran her lips over Red’s wrist, then she put her nose to his forearm, breathing in his lovely scent. The hairs on his arm lightly tickled her nose. She carried his hand down over her breast, down her abdomen, then down to her pubic hair. She lifted her leg and moaned quietly as she pressed his hand against her sensitive, moist flesh. Red was astonished as Lizzie ground her hips into his hand and whimpered softly. He moved back slightly so that she could turn onto her back; she spread her legs as he pressed in circles on her clit. He was very hard again now, and aching to be inside her; he moved his fingers faster. 

 “Mm…Red…” Liz purred. 

 Liz reached down between their bodies and her hand came up against Red’s silky smooth erection. She grasped it and began stroking. He nuzzled his face into her hair and the side of her head; she felt and heard him breathe heavier as she pumped firmly over the sensitive spot just past his tip. 

 “Ohhh baby…Let me fuck you again. I’ll be gentle.” Red said in her ear. 

 Liz got goosebumps, and she whimpered excitedly. 

 “Yes.” She said breathily. 

 Liz was thrilled when Red suddenly got on top of her. She sighed shakily as he lightly ran his length along her folds. He hovered overtop of her, tantalizingly repeating the motion. She looked down and became extremely aroused at the sight of his member moving forwards and backwards on her. She saw a bead of his clear fluid forming. Liz blushed and trembled excitedly, then Red guided his tip to her clit; his precum lubricated the rubbing. Her thighs quivered and she breathed rapidly several times, then she orgasmed. Red studied Lizzie as she writhed slightly in the throes of her climax. As soon as the waves of pleasure died down, she opened her eyes and gazed lustfully into his. 

 “I want you in me.” Liz said intensely. 

 Red guided his tip to Lizzie’s opening and coated himself with her fluid, then he pressed against her and slipped inside. They both moaned as he entered her; he gently nudged deeper and deeper until he was almost all the way in, then he slowly pulled back and thrust in again. Lizzie closed her eyes and grasped his upper back. 

 “Oh god…it feels so good…” Liz purred. 

 Red leaned in and kissed Lizzie’s neck; he sucked her flesh, probably leaving a mark. She whined in pleasure and pulled him closer, so he pressed his body against her. Liz wrapped her legs around Red and she felt him going in at the perfect angle. She also felt pressure and stimulation on her extremely sensitive clit. She moved with him, eagerly meeting his thrusts. 

 “Mmm…you like that…?” Red rumbled seductively. 

 “Yes!” Liz breathed. 

 Red thrust faster, but he was still being gentler than before. Lizzie made the cutest little whimper as she quickened her pace to meet his. She grasped his shoulders and breathed heavily. They moved faster together. 

 “I want you to come inside this time.” Liz said breathlessly. 

 Red sighed next to her ear. 

 “Yes, baby.” He breathed. 

 They were sweaty and stuck together as they moved more frantically. 

 “Mm! Yes…Red…” She purred breathily. 

 Red felt Lizzie’s wet silk pumping him and he was about to come when she suddenly tensed up and whimpered intensely as she reached her orgasm. Her knees went up his sides and she stayed still; her breath caught in her throat and she panted. Liz was mid-orgasm when she heard Red groan and felt him stay deep inside her; she felt him throbbing against her walls as he emptied himself into her. Their bodies continued throbbing with each other for several long moments, then Red sighed and relaxed. Liz embraced him tightly. 

 “I love you.” Liz said earnestly. 

 “Oh…I love you too, Lizzie.” Red said in surprise. 

 Lizzie continued hugging him so tightly, he didn’t have room to do anything except turn his head a little and give her a small kiss on her ear. He went to pull away, but she clutched him almost desperately, so he stayed put. They both pondered their new relationship; it was still dysfunctional, and probably always would be, but at least now they were moving past her breaking his code and being disloyal. They’d been in a kind of tug-of-war, each jockeying for power, each trying to do what they thought was right. Now, they were finally just two people who felt very strongly about one another; a couple with undeniable sexual attraction and an almost-unshakable bond. 

 Liz finally released Red from her grasp, so he lifted up and gave her a surprisingly tender kiss. She moaned and caressed his biceps as they kissed more passionately; she subtly moved her hips and revelled in the warm slippery sensation inside her. Red noticed her slight squirming and stopped the kiss. 

 “You’re very naughty.” Red said quietly. 

 “I know.” Liz said with a tiny smirk. 

 Liz felt Red slip out of her as he lifted off, then she felt a warm gush from her opening. Red looked down between Lizzie’s legs and felt extremely gratified as he watched her release his semen.

 “Mm.” He responded interestedly. 

 Liz bit her lip and gave him a coy smile. 

 “I like when it does that…” She said softly. 

 “So do I…but I’m afraid we’ve created more dirty laundry.” He said as he lay down beside her. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “It’s okay. For now, can you stay and have a nap with me?” She said. 

 “Yes.” He said; he got the impression Lizzie took great comfort in his presence. 

 “Thanks, Red.” She said, snuggling up to him. 

 Red petted her head until she fell asleep against him. 

 (To Be Continued…) 


	4. Chapter 4

 Red awoke from his nap with Lizzie and looked over at her. She was sleeping on her front; he studied her peaceful expression, then he scanned her body. He could see light scratches on her back where she was up against the brick wall in the alley. He looked at the curve of the small of her back and then the top of her butt, which was visible above the blankets. Red firmly petted her head, pushing her hair back, then he kissed her forehead. She hummed softly as she woke up. Liz awoke to Red holding her hair back and giving her a firm, lingering, loving kiss on her forehead. She was pleasantly surprised. When he pulled back, she opened her eyes and looked at him; she smiled gently, and he returned it.

 “Did you sleep?” Liz asked quietly. 

 “Yes, I did. I just woke up a few minutes ago. Did you have a nice nap, Lizzie?” Red said softly. 

 “Mhmm.” She confirmed as she began stretching. 

 Red watched Lizzie do her cute stretch, sprawling her limbs and sticking her butt up. He couldn’t suppress a smile. 

 “Hmph. My laundry is wet.” Liz complained, remembering she never put it in the dryer. 

 “ _Is_ it?” Red asked, full of sexual innuendo. 

 Liz playfully glared at him, then she got up. Red watched her walk out of the bedroom, naked, to attend to her laundry. He got out of bed and decided to help himself to the shower. Soon, Lizzie appeared at the edge of the curtain and she stepped into the shower with him. 

 “You don’t mind I’m using your shower, do you?” Red asked. 

 “No. Do you mind I’m joining you?” Liz said. 

 “No.” He said. 

 “Okay, good.” She said. 

 They locked eyes, then they surveyed each other’s naked bodies for a few moments. They each picked up a product and began washing. As Liz lathered up her hair, she watched Red rinse his face; his eyes were closed, so she took the opportunity to look down and freely study his manhood. Her eyes slowly raked upwards over his abdomen and chest, then his face; she realized he’d caught her checking him out and she blushed lightly. Red just smirked a little in response, then they continued showering. He of course reciprocated when Lizzie had her eyes closed. He surveyed her legs and pubic hair, her hips and abdomen, and her breasts. Although Lizzie still had her eyes closed, her lips showed a tiny smirk; she obviously sensed he was checking her out. 

 Once they finished rinsing off, Liz gave Red an inviting look, and she took his hand and placed it on her breast. She pressed his hand firmly, encouraging him to caress her. He cupped her breast and gently massaged it. He then caressed both breasts, watching the way her nipples responded to his touch. When Lizzie’s nipples were hard, Red lightly rubbed them; she closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure. He continued delicately teasing her nipples for several moments, then he ran his fingertips down her abdomen; her adorable tummy tensed as he tickled her. Red gently cupped Lizzie between her legs, and she put her hands on his chest to steady herself. He felt immensely gratified and flattered that she enjoyed his touch so much. Liz blushed and breathed heavier as Red’s fingers pressed back and forth on her clit, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body. 

 “Mmm…I wanted to…” Liz began weakly. 

 “What did you want to do, baby?” Red asked seductively. 

 She closed her eyes for a moment, then she looked at him again. 

 “I wanted to do something for you.” She said breathily. 

 “You can do it after.” He said, moving his fingers faster. 

 “Mm…” She whimpered softly. 

 Red was amused that Lizzie was now thoroughly distracted and lost in the pleasure. Her eyes were closed and her hands grasped his shoulders; she was trembling lightly. He put his arm around her in case her knees gave way. She mewled quietly and breathed heavier, then she trembled more noticeably. Lizzie moved against his fingers, so he went faster; her clit was very firm. Red felt her clutch his shoulders as she panted and got closer. 

 “Oh…” She whimpered. 

 Liz felt Red tighten his hold on her, and she was glad for the support. Her knees felt wobbly. Red enjoyed feeling Lizzie’s breasts against his chest as he held her closer. She made a few tiny whimpers, then she shuddered as she reached her orgasm. Her nails dug into his shoulders, and she breathed heavily for several moments, then she rested her forehead on his collarbone. 

 “Ohhh god…” Liz sighed. 

 “You can just call me Red.” Red teased. 

 Liz gave him a sarcastic look. 

 “You’re _so_ full of yourself.” She said, smirking. 

 “I can be a little cocky at times.” He conceded. 

 Liz raised an eyebrow and then looked down; he was fully erect. 

 “Cocky, yes…little? No.” She said with innuendo. 

 Red smirked and then Lizzie ran her hands down his body as she knelt in front of him. He was pleasantly surprised; she was insatiable, but so was he. They were excited to explore each other, not to mention they both gained so much pleasure from one another, it was intoxicating. Liz grasped Red’s erection and guided his tip to her lips. She brushed her lips against his tip and then licked it firmly. She heard an impatient-sounding moan from him as she repeated the tantalizing motions, so she took him into her mouth. Red sighed in pleasure and put his hand on the shower wall. He felt vibrations as Lizzie moaned excitedly. She stroked his base and some of his shaft with her hand while moving her mouth on him. 

 “Lizzie…” Red groaned. 

 He swore under his breath and tilted his head back as Lizzie’s lips tightened around him. After several long moments, Liz licked Red’s tip again, swiping his precum as it formed. 

 “Mm…” Liz whimpered softly in gratification. 

 Red breathed heavier as he felt the texture of Lizzie’s tongue running over his sensitive tip; he could also feel the slippery sensation from her tongue lapping his fluid. He looked down and watched her put her mouth over him again; she had her eyes closed, and she looked lustful and deep in concentration. Liz was extremely aroused and excited to be doing this to Red. She almost couldn’t believe it. She sucked him as she pulled back, and he moaned breathily.

 “Do that again.” Red said. 

 Liz happily did it again, eliciting another moan of pleasure from him. She quickened her pace and tightened her lips around him to heighten his pleasure. She was eager to make him come in her mouth. Liz felt Red nudge into her mouth as he craved release, and she decided to up her game. Red felt Lizzie’s other hand go up his inner thigh, so he stood with his legs wider apart, giving her access. She gently cupped his sac and fondled it, then her fingertip found the pleasurable spot just behind it. She pressed there while still cupping him and moving quickly up and down on his cock. 

 “Fuck…Elizabeth…” Red said urgently. 

 Liz was very pleased with that response. She continued her efforts and a few moments later, Red groaned as he started coming. His erection throbbed against her lips while his sac contracted in her hand. He repeatedly spurted his warm, slightly salty semen into her mouth. Liz was immensely gratified; she revelled in his orgasm, and in the taste of his cum. He released the final gush and she swallowed it and then gently sucked him. Red shuddered, then he relaxed. 

 “Oh, Lizzie.” Red breathed in relief. 

 Liz slowly and gently pulled back and took him out of her mouth. He extended his hand, so she took it and he helped her up. They looked at each other. 

 “You’ll be the death of me.” Red said, astonished. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Don’t say that. I want you around for a long time.” She said. 

 “Well…perhaps you’ll keep me young, then.” He said, smirking. 

 “That’s better.” She said. 

 Liz hugged Red and kissed his neck, then she turned the water off. He carefully stepped out, feeling a bit shaky, and she followed him. They dried off with her fluffy bath towels, then they looked at each other and Liz blushed. 

 “Sorry, I don’t have anything for you to wear.” Liz said. 

 “I brought my luggage.” Red said plainly. 

 “…What?!” She asked incredulously. 

 “I came here straight from the jet.” He said. 

 Liz smirked. 

 “Okay. Well, then how about we put some comfy things on and have waffles for a late supper?” Liz said. 

 “That sounds good.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded and she led him out of the bathroom. Red went and grabbed his luggage bag from near the front door and then joined Lizzie in the bedroom. He put on a t-shirt, boxer briefs and lounge pants while she put on a t-shirt and star-patterned pyjama pants. 

 “You look cute.” Red said, surveying Lizzie. 

 “So do you.” Liz said. 

 Red smirked, then they walked into the kitchen together, where Liz toasted some frozen waffles. They sat at her table and she drizzled syrup on their waffles; a drop threatened to spill over the lip of the bottle, so she caught it with her finger. She was surprised when Red took her hand and put the tip of her finger in his mouth. She blushed and gaped at him as she felt his tongue rubbing the syrupy spot in a suggestive manner. Liz was intrigued and aroused; she got the impression he was handy with his tongue. Red was pleased with Lizzie’s shy response. He took her finger out of his mouth and dried it on a napkin. 

 “Your syrup tastes wonderful, Lizzie…” Red said with a slight smirk. 

 “Oh…um…it’s Canadian.” Liz said dazedly. 

 Red chuckled and nodded, then they ate their waffles. Afterwards, Liz put the dishes into the dishwasher and started it up. 

 “Do you wanna sit in the living room?” Liz asked. 

 “Sure.” Red said.

 He followed her into the living room and they sat beside each other on the sofa. Lizzie seemed nervous all of a sudden, so he studied her face. She finally spoke. 

 “Are you sure you’re not still mad at me?” Liz asked timidly. 

 “I’m sure. To be perfectly honest, it was hard to stay mad at you for as long as I did…but I didn’t want to just…roll over like I normally do for you.” Red admitted. 

 Liz was astonished; she just stared at Red for a few moments. 

 “Really?” She asked. 

 “Yes, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Okay. Do you really think you ‘roll over’ for me all the time?” She said. 

 Red smiled briefly and looked away. 

 “Don’t I?” He said wryly. 

 “I dunno. Maybe. I guess you do kind of spoil me…” She said. 

 “Yes, I do.” He said, sighing. 

 Liz gave him a mock-offended look. Red smirked and continued. 

 “Most of the time, I enjoy spoiling you, though. I like to lavish you with treats and take care of you.” He said fondly. 

 Red delighted in Lizzie’s quiet giggle. 

 “Thanks, Red.” She said softly. 

 “You’re welcome.” He said quietly. 

 It was now around 10:30 pm and Liz hoped Red would stay the night. 

 “Um…will you stay the night?” Liz asked nervously. 

 “Yes, if that’s what you want.” Red said. 

 Lizzie nodded. 

 “Alright.” Red agreed. 

 “Okay. I’ll just take my laundry out of the dryer, then I’ll go get ready for bed.” Liz said. 

 Liz went down the hall to the laundry room and took everything out. It was mostly towels and her socks and underwear could wait. She folded a few pairs of jeans and a few tops, then left it in the basket. She then went and used the bathroom, and brushed her teeth. Liz came out and then Red went into the bathroom with his toiletry case. He did the same routine, then he walked into the bedroom to join Lizzie. 

 “Where do you want me?” Red asked. 

 Liz froze embarrassedly for a moment. 

 “…The side you were on earlier, if that’s okay.” She said. 

 Red nodded and got into bed. Liz got into bed and turned the lamp off on her side, but Red left his lamp on. She watched him as he propped himself on his elbow to look at her. She gazed into his eyes. Liz felt Red pick up her hand and she watched him kiss her knuckles. He rubbed the back of her hand on his cheek, and she enjoyed feeling his smooth, clean-shaven skin. She felt very warm, and she blushed lightly as they stared into each other’s eyes. He leaned closer and put his soft, warm lips against hers. They shared a gentle kiss for a few moments, then he pulled back and looked at her again. Red brushed his lips over Lizzie’s cheek and temple, then they touched noses. He kissed her lips again. 

 “Can I spoil you right now, Lizzie?” Red asked very quietly. 

 “Yeah…” Liz said hesitantly as she wondered what he meant. 

 Red noticed Lizzie sounded unsure. 

 “Can I lick you and taste you? I want to make you come on my tongue.” He said lustfully. 

 “Oh…yes…” She said, blushing. 

 “Mmm.” He rumbled quietly in approval. 

 Red moved down in the bed and gently pulled Lizzie’s pyjama pants down; he took them off over her feet and appreciatively studied her legs and pubic hair. He coaxed her legs open, and she shyly parted them, so he settled on his front with his face between her thighs. Liz felt Red’s cheek and lips gently brush against her inner thighs as he seemed to worship her. She felt nervous and thrilled to have Red’s face between her legs. Red noticed Lizzie’s thighs were quivering very subtly. 

 “Don’t be nervous, baby.” Red murmured. 

 Red nuzzled into the crease of her thigh, then her pubic hair. He breathed in her arousing, alluring scent before placing his mouth on her delicate folds. She sighed shakily and opened her legs wider. Liz heard Red moan as he explored her with his tongue, and she felt him gently suckle her inner lips. She mewled softly in pleasure and closed her eyes. He then sucked on her clit, and she moved against his mouth; she breathed heavier while she grasped the sheet with both hands. 

 “Ohhh Red…” Liz purred. 

 Red was turned on and encouraged by her response, so he increased his efforts. He flattened his tongue and rubbed her clit, which was becoming firmer. Lizzie whimpered and squirmed slightly; he held her hips to steady her. He heard her breathing heavily and mewling quietly every now and then. Red moved down and rubbed Lizzie’s inner lips with the tip of his tongue until they parted for him, revealing her opening and her silky, creamy, slightly sweet fluid. He revelled in the feel and taste of her; he pushed his face against her soft, moist flesh as he nudged into her opening with his tongue. Liz moaned as Red gave her intense pleasure, stimulating her sensitive flesh. She then felt him return to focusing on her clit; he gently rubbed and teased her opening with the tip of his finger as he did so. 

 “Mm! Yes…” Liz whimpered. 

 Liz was enraptured by the sensations caused by Red’s talented, experienced tongue and finger. He went very quickly back and forth on her clit while continuing to gently nudge her opening, almost tickling the sensitive nerves there. She felt the pleasure spiking rapidly, and her body responded to Red’s touch by producing more wetness. Liz felt herself getting very wet; Red moaned as he noticed. His tongue went down to taste more of her fluid, and she squirmed slightly, craving more intense stimulation. Red lapped at Lizzie’s silky sweet wetness, then he tilted his head and steadily flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. She ground her hips and panted. 

 “Ohh!” Liz moaned breathily. 

 Red didn’t let up; he kept moving his tongue quickly, and Lizzie whimpered more frequently. She was moving against his mouth and practically gasping for breath. She suddenly arched up and cried out with her orgasm. Liz felt a mind-blowing orgasm go through her, and she felt Red’s tongue push into her opening. She moaned as he added to her already exquisite pleasure. She ground her hips gently with the waves of her climax, then she sighed and relaxed, letting her legs fall open. Red gave her another lick and she jumped slightly, then he rose up to look at her face. 

 “I think you enjoyed that as much as I did.” Red said happily. 

 Liz laughed delightedly in surprise. 

 “I did.” She said, smiling. 

 Red smiled in return. 

 “I’ll just go tidy up.” Red said. 

 Lizzie had gotten his face wet, which gratified him enormously. He washed up in the bathroom, then he dried off and rejoined her in bed. She gazed at him admiringly. 

 “That was amazing.” Liz said softly. 

 “It was.” He agreed. 

 Liz snuggled up to Red and he held her as best he could while reaching for the lamp. He managed to turn the lamp off and then he embraced her warmly while they rested. 

 “Goodnight, Lizzie.” Red said quietly.

 “Night, Red.” Liz murmured.

 They eventually drifted off to sleep. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	5. Chapter 5

 Since their sleep schedule was messed up, Red awoke in the middle of the night. He wrapped his arm around Lizzie and pulled her closer so that he was spooning her. She moaned softly as she arched her back and pushed her butt against him. Liz awoke feeling extremely horny from the way Red was pressed against her from behind. She loved rubbing her butt against his hardness, but she craved feeling him inside her. She kept squirming and pushing backwards.

 “Mm. Lizzie…” Red moaned; he became rock hard and pushed against her. 

 “Red, I want you so bad.” Liz purred.

 Red quickly pulled down his lounge pants and boxer briefs, then he pulled Lizzie’s pyjama pants down for her. She kicked them off, then she lifted her leg and rested it on top of his leg. She squirmed and whined longingly, so he positioned his tip at her opening and nudged inside. Liz moaned in bliss as she felt Red nudging in and out, coating himself in her wetness and gradually going deeper. Red groaned quietly as he began thrusting at a steady pace. 

 “Mm…yes…fuck me harder…” Liz said breathily. 

 She heard a lustful throaty sound from Red as he quickened his pace. She arched her back, sticking her butt out more, and she felt him rubbing her g-spot. 

 “Oh fuck…Raymond!” Liz whined. 

 Red was a little astonished, but pleased with her response; her leg trembled on him each time he thrust into her. 

 “You like that?” Red asked seductively. 

 “Yes! Oh my god…” Liz breathed. 

 Red was thrilled. He continued thrusting at this angle but he went faster. Lizzie was panting, trembling and being very vocal. She was tightening on him, snugly surrounding and pumping his cock as they both got closer to climaxing. Liz reached down and pressed back and forth on her clit, adding to her ecstasy. 

 “Oh! Red!” Liz mewled. 

 Red felt Lizzie’s walls clamping down on him as she gasped and whimpered a few times, then she cried out so loudly, she might have woken her neighbors. He immediately followed as her body tugged at him; he groaned intensely as the exquisite pleasure went through him. He gushed heavily inside her for several moments, then he caught his breath and relaxed. 

 “You’re amazing.” Liz sighed in satisfaction. 

 “Thank you. So are you.” Red said, feeling smug. 

 He was amused as Lizzie suddenly shivered. She moved slightly on him as her arousal and pleasure lingered. 

 “Mmm.” Liz moaned softly in pleasure. 

 Liz had never been so attracted to someone, so turned on and so satisfied. Red did things to her she couldn’t even fathom before. She felt his hand slide from her hip and up her abdomen to caress her breasts. He stayed inside her as he cuddled her, which was incredibly sexy. She could feel the warm slippery sensation inside from his semen, and she found it extremely gratifying. Red nuzzled Lizzie’s hair and neck, kissing her, and she squirmed in pleasure again. The way she responded to him was exquisite; he felt her nipples sticking out as he caressed her breasts, and she arched her back. 

 “I can’t get enough of you, Red.” Liz said quietly. 

 “I can’t get enough of you either, Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

 They cuddled for a while longer, then Liz felt Red finally withdraw from her; the warm sensation as he slipped out almost turned her on all over again. She got up to go to the bathroom while he turned onto his back and relaxed. When she came back, she slid into bed and snuggled up to him. Liz kissed Red on the cheek and put her head on his shoulder, then they fell back asleep in pleasant exhaustion. They’d worn each other out. 

 In the morning, Liz woke up and looked at the clock; she realized they’d slept in a little bit. She looked at Red, and he was waking up, too. 

 “Um…Red…” Liz began. 

 “Hm?” Red responded. 

 “Are we okay? You forgive me?” She asked. 

 “Yes, Lizzie. I thought I already assured you.” He said. 

 “I still feel bad. I still want to make it up to you.” She said softly as she ran her fingers around his chest. 

 “There’s no need to still feel bad. Although…I wouldn’t object if you continued making it up to me…” He said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Okay. I’ll keep making it up to you like I’ve been doing.” She agreed happily. 

 Liz absentmindedly traced patterns on Red’s chest for a little while. Red studied Lizzie’s face and her cheeks were turning pink. He quizzically watched her, waiting for a clue as to why she was blushing. 

 “You can still…take me…roughly. I like it…” Liz said shyly. 

 “Oh.” Red said, intrigued. 

 She hazarded a glance into his eyes, then she looked away again. 

 “I can certainly do that.” He said suavely. 

 Lizzie still looked shy; she almost hid her face from him. 

 “Do you want it now?” He asked. 

 She giggled. 

 “Yeah, but we don’t have to. I don’t want to wear you out.” She said. 

 “You won’t wear me out. It’s impossible.” He said arrogantly. 

 “Oh!” She squealed amusedly as he pushed her over onto her front. 

 Liz’s phone rang and she almost got up, but Red pressed her down and got on top of her. 

 “Ignore it.” Red commanded. 

 Liz opened her legs and felt Red’s tip against her sensitive folds. She whimpered softly and arched her back slightly. 

 “What if it’s…important…?” Liz said halfheartedly. 

 “If you want to get it, you’ll have to answer it while I’m fucking you.” Red said intensely. 

 Liz moaned and clutched the bed as Red thrust inside her most of the way. He paused and put more of his weight on her, bringing his mouth close to her ear.

 “You could say you’re busy being fucked hard by Reddington…” Red said breathily. 

 Liz was turned on by this. The phone stopped ringing. 

 “Mm. Yeah.” She purred softly. 

 Red felt Lizzie becoming more slippery as he started thrusting. 

 “Does that make you wet?” He asked lustfully. 

 “Yes!” She whined as he gave her a hard, deep thrust. 

 “You’re a naughty girl…” He rumbled. 

 Red felt Lizzie get even wetter; he thrust faster, and she mewled in pleasure. Liz felt Red going in at a downward angle, hitting her g-spot and pressing the front of her body against the bed, which also stimulated her clit. She breathed heavily and clawed the bed. In a strange turn of events, Red decided to experiment with something in the privacy of the bedroom. 

 “Or does it turn you on to be fucked by Ilya Koslov?” He asked seductively. 

 Lizzie trembled and whimpered; her slick walls squeezed him and she began panting. 

 “You like that, don’t you baby?” He said breathily. 

 “…Yes…” She confessed, blushing. 

 Liz was surprised, but also extremely turned on by Red referring to himself that way. It suddenly felt like he was a stranger, which thrilled her. He went faster and she was nearing the peak. 

 “Ilya…” Liz purred. 

 Red felt a strange mix of gratification and dirtiness as she said it; he hadn’t heard his name like that since…he didn’t want to think about that now. 

 “Lizzie. Come for me, baby.” Red said breathlessly. 

 Lizzie panted and whimpered as her warm silky depth tightened on him. She was quivering all over and she was very slippery. Her walls and her snug opening pumped him and just as he lost his rhythm, she let out the most sexual moan. They orgasmed at the same time; as Liz clamped down on Red, he throbbed and emptied into her in spurts. They breathed heavily and she writhed beneath him while he stayed deep inside her. They gradually came to a halt and relaxed. Red gently pulled out and slumped down beside Lizzie, then they looked at each other.

 “Wow.” Liz said weakly. 

 “Mm. You liked that. You’re _such_ a naughty girl.” Red said, marvelling at her. 

 “You brought it up. I know better than to call you that.” She said defensively. 

 “I was curious about the effect it would have on you. It made you surprisingly horny.” He said amusedly. 

 Liz blushed furiously. 

 “You have that effect on me, regardless of what your name is.” She said. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Perhaps, but you seem to have a thing for strange Russian men.” He teased. 

 Lizzie looked offended and he thought she might slap him. 

 “And _you_ seem to have a thing for—“ She began, but she stopped herself. 

 “What?” He asked. 

 “Never mind. I don’t want to argue with you. Just hold me.” She said, moving closer. 

 Red embraced Lizzie, but he was wondering what she was going to say. He had the feeling it was something like ‘fucking a mother and then her daughter years later’. He was glad she didn’t say it; there was a risk he would’ve actually blushed. 

 “We should go into the black site later or tomorrow. They need a case from you.” Liz said. 

 “Alright, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 “…They’ll probably be able to tell we’re screwing each other.” She said. 

 “No they won’t. Well…even if they did, what’s the worst that could happen? They would just wonder about our relationship or have doubts about the whole father-daughter thing. We can keep the details a secret.” He said.

 “Actually…Red…I kind of already told Ressler about you…” She said timidly. 

 There was a long pause while Red froze. 

 “Thanks for that, Lizzie. That’s very helpful.” Red said sarcastically. 

 “I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.” Liz said, pouting cutely. 

  **The End**


End file.
